


Inevitable

by Darky_Parky



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Horror, Inspired by Music, Interpret the Relationship, Isolation, Manipulation, Mirrors, Morse Code, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: What if I told you a storyThat settled all the dust?I'm still the man you trust.It's inevitable for us.- Inevitable, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals ©StarKid Productions





	Inevitable

The manor was empty, void of all life. It only holds the conscious of a poor soul, trapped in a mirror. For years they have been here and for years they shall stay, at least they assume. The only thing that's keeping them sane are the stories. The stories come up every once in a while and tell the district attorney what has happened and what will happen. 

There hasn't been a new story in what they assumed to be a long time. Their racing mind, no longer silenced buzzed with activity.

"Where are they now?" one voice whispered.

"Where did they go?" another said.

"Are they okay?"

"Will someone save you?"

The voices are so loud. They're too loud. 

The door gave a long creak and the district attorney looked up. The front door was open. It was almost never opened. The manor had become something of a ghost story. Brave adolescents came in, occasionally on dares, but ran out when they saw what they mistook for their reflection in the mirror.

With another creak, the door was at the limit of the hinges. But, there was nothing behind the door. Even though nothing could get through the mirror, the district attorney was scared. Something was in the manor.

The door slammed suddenly. The wood of the old manor began to shudder as everything got dark. A horrible ringing settled into the silence of the house.

The old floorboards beside the entrance groaned underneath the weight of. . . something.

The dark figure stationed itself in front of the cracked mirror and stared deeply into it, beyond its own reflection. It smiled kindly and took a step forward.

It was him.

"Hello, old friend." The district attorney walked up to their barrier, placing a hand onto the glass. He returned the gesture. "Been a long time, hasn't it?" He was different. His eyes sunken and dark. His button cracked and crooked. The flower on his lapel wilted. The strange tone of his skin almost gray. His voice was deeper, somewhat distorted. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

Despite these differences, the district attorney smiled for the first time in a long time. They missed their mayor. "I know I look different, but I assure you, I'm still the man that you trust. Just a little time came in the way. You see, I was trapped too. I was trapped for a long time. But, now I'm here to help. We're going to get out of here, old friend. You can take my word for it."

An idea coming to the attorney they began tapping on the glass. 

"_W-H-E-R-E I-S E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E?"_

The smile on his face faded. "I don't know, friend. But, I'm sure we'll find them."

"_D-A-M-I-E-N" _. He didn't respond, he merely looked on. "_W-H-Y D-I-D Y-O-U L-E-A-V-E?"_

"I wasn't myself. I was lead astray. But, what matters is that I'm back and I'm going to save you."

"_D-A-M-I-E-N__-"_

"Questions later. First, we have to get you out."

"_H-O-W?"_

"Well. . . it's rather complicated. Best if we just go through the steps. First, I need to know what you've been seeing. You've been having visions, right, friend?"

The attorney nodded hesitantly. "_H-O-W D-I-D Y-O-U K-N-O-W?"_

"When you're in the dark long enough you learn a lot of things. What were the visions? I must know before we begin."

"_I S-E-E H-I-M__"_

"Where?"

"_C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A"_

"Thank you, friend. That's all we need. The next step I need you to trust me. You can do that, right?" They nodded. "Good. Now, just stay still and let me do the rest. Alright?" They nodded once more. "Good. Very good." He grinned sinisterly. "Just relax. This will work, Ị̸̜͠ ̴͍̲̽̏p̵̫̃͝ṙ̸̨o̷̪̐̈́m̷̭̓̊͠ỉ̴̡̟͖s̴̛̯̫ẹ̸͑̑."

The ringing stopped for a moment. A horrible, heart-stopping moment.

_Crack_

The mirror shattered.


End file.
